Tu Misterioso Alguien
by 9KillerQueen9
Summary: Los celos, son lo mas terrible que nos puede llegar a pasar. Infectan nuestra mente y nos hacen ver cosas donde no hay. Y eso es lo que le sucede al Héroe. Su relación con Matthew está yendo en picada y está dispuesto a saber qué o quién es el causante.


_**Nos leemos más abajo para cualquier tipo de aclaración.**_

_**Advertencias: Posible OoC, palabras fuertes, algún que otro error ortográfico. ¿Escenas sexuales?**_

_**Rating: M (?)**_

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo a sus respectivos creadores.**_

_**Pairing: América/Canadá **_

_**·**_

_**Tu misterioso alguien**_

_**·**_

* * *

><p>—<em>Arthur, en realidad… Matt está esquivo...<em>— Alfred se removía nervioso en el cómodo living de Arthur, sosteniendo una taza de té en las manos, que del estrés ni siquiera se había dignado a probar. Y ni que lo hiciera, el té ya había perdido todo su delicioso sabor por estarse enfriando.

—_Alfred,… ¿porque estamos hablando de esto? Matthew esta normal…—_ el inglés trataba de mantenerse sereno, de no dejar entrever emociones, pero se le hacía muy difícil. ¿Tenía que venir justo a hablar con él?_— ¿porque no discutes tus puntos de vista con Matthew, y solucionan todo?_

— _¡Ese es el problema!—_Alfred explotó, dejando caer la fina taza de porcelana, manchando todo el mobiliario y al inglés en el proceso_— ¡ese es el puto problema! Te dije que esta esquivo conmigo. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a hablarle?_

— _¡Mierda! Conmigo no descargues tus frustraciones. Ve y hablale, después de todo viven cerca… ¡for God's sake! Son pareja, resuelvan sus líos ustedes mismos— _

—_Gracias por la ayuda Arthur. No sabes lo reconfortante que es hablar contigo. ¡Se supone que lo hago porque confío en ti! Eres el único además de Matt a quien le hablaría de mis problemas…— _

—_Al... yo…— Arthur se iba a disculpar pero el norteamericano lo acallo—_

— _¡Shut up! Está claro que contigo no puedo contar ni ahora, ni nunca—_

Se marchó hasta la puerta y la cerró de un golpe que si le hubiera impreso un poco más de fuerza, seguro cedía y caía al suelo.

En la habitación, Arthur seguía sentado, pero miraba a la puerta con un deje de preocupación… que antes no había dejado entrever

—_Sorry Alfred… yo no quiero hacer esto. No quiero hacerte esto—_

* * *

><p>Matthew estaba actuando raro. No, raro no. Muy raro.<p>

Podrán decir que Alfred estaba un poco paranoico y que al dulce canadiense no le sucedía nada, que estaba normal…

Pero para los estándares de normalidad de Alfred, que Matt no le estuviese mirando a los ojos durante la reunión, ya era un llamado de alerta.

Si, ellos desde hacía tiempo eran pareja. Habían aceptado que el amor que se tenían era más que fraternal y habían iniciado una relación. Pero desde hacía un tiempo que Matthew estaba… digamos, distante.

"_No, no está distante"_ se había repetido a sí mismo en varias ocasiones.

Pero que él vaya a su casa, y que Matthew se refugiara en reuniones con su jefe para no verlo era más que estar distante, era ignorarlo en toda la regla. Y para Alfred, era más que obvio que a su Matt le sucedía algo. Quizás algo malo no, o algo muy malo tal vez tampoco… ¡agh! Era tan frustrante especular sobre algo que sonaba patético y comprensible a la vez. Y más aún si tenía que desperdiciar valioso tiempo que podía pasar con Mattie, oyendo las estúpidas divagaciones de los demás. Nadie tenía tan geniales ideas como él…

—_En síntesis, creo que la solución a los problemas de hambre seria repartir amor a todas las personas_…— sentencio Francia mientras peinaba su sedoso cabello—

— _¡Idiota! Eso no tiene nada que ver—_

—_Callate Anglaterre—_respondió Francis husmeando una de sus hermosas rosas_—es la solución más barata y viable. La solución más obvia— _

—_El amor y la hambruna no tienen punto de comparación, y creo que es un asunto lo suficientemente delicado como para que estés bromeando al respecto, wine bastard—_

—_Francia, Inglaterra…—_ una delicada voz los llamo a ambos_. Sonaba a campanillas de iglesia que repiqueteaban cual coro de ángeles… ok, muy cursi. Pero que sonaba dulce, lo era— ¿no creen que la solución sería ponernos a pensar en algo que no sea pelear? Estoy de acuerdo con la idea de Francia, repartir amor está bien, no solo de pan vive el hombre, pero también creo en lo que dices tú Inglaterra, hay otras formas más efectivas de acabar con el hambre. Es eso de lo que se encargan las naciones unidas ¿no? Trabajar unidos por el bien común_

En la reunión, todos habían quedado de piedra al oír que Canadá daba su opinión, y además, esa opinión parecía ser la más acertada del día, no como la sarta de sandeces que habían escuchado antes. A Alfred se le hinchó el pecho de alegría. Por fin Matthew, su Matt, estaba siendo tomado en cuenta por los demás, y eso le agradaba, le agradaba que el canadiense estuviera feliz. Por la cabecita rubia suya, pasaron mil y una formas de felicitar a Matt por su intervención pacífica_. Fuck yeah!_ Nadie había logrado callar a esos dos en mucho tiempo, al menos no de forma pacífica y sin alcohol de por medio. Matt enserio merecía algo. Y pronto una maliciosa sonrisa cruzo sus labios… había concebido un magnífico plan. Digno del héroe que era, sí señor.

Se puso de pie, y como era el anfitrión de la cumbre, decidió darle término por el día de hoy… después de todo, ya eran las siete de la noche.

—_Bueno, mañana discutimos las demás ideas. Hahaha y creo que debemos darle un aplauso a Canadá por su aporte a la reunión. Después de todo, es mi grandioso hermano—_

El rostro de Canadá se tiñó de carmesí mientras por primera vez en la mañana y parte de la tarde le dirigía una mirada a Alfred.

"Gracias" gesticuló éste con los labios mientras todos abandonaban la sala, incluyéndolo. Dejando a Alfred solo.

Aun con esas nefastas ideas de que algo malo le esté ocurriendo recorriéndole la mente, y tratando de apartarlas de su cabeza sin éxito tomó la chaqueta de su traje del espaldero de la silla y se dirigió a la salida.

La sala de conferencias donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión, daba a un pasillo largo el cual era atravesado por numerosas puertas que daban a otras habitaciones. Mientras caminaba a la salida-_pensando en Matt para variar_- le pareció escuchar una especie de discusión desde una de las puertas.

Si, el sentido común le decía que no se metiera y que fuera a ocuparse de sus problemas, pero esa vocecita que todos oímos alguna vez, que nos indica a hacer las cosas al revés le sonó más fuerte, y se dirigió a la puerta con el fin de escuchar mejor. Parecía ser Arthur y…

—_L'Amérique! ¿Qué haces ahí?—_interrumpió Francis, sobresaltando tanto a Alfred que este casi pega un grito de susto. Mierda… el franchute lo descubrió en plena… eh… ¿misión espía? God… realmente el tema de Mattie le tenía la mente nublada. Después de todo, tantos años que la CIA había gastado enseñándole espionaje, le habían hecho prácticamente _indetectable…_ o al menos eso quería creer.

— _¿Yo…? No-nothing… estaba saliendo…—_trató de tomarse la tangente, pero el franchute no lucia muy convencido. ¿Qué se traía entre manos el pelilargo? Pareciera como si intentara proteger a quien quiera estuviese discutiendo allí dentro.

—_Hmmmph… que te vaya bien…—_ el francés siguió sonriendo, pero ni siquiera amagaba moverse de su lugar, como esperando que el que abandonara primero fuera Alfred.

—_Okay…—_

* * *

><p>"<em>Una serie de sucesos anómalos…"<em>

Fue como lo catalogó Alfred antes de salir. Pero basta de pensar en esas cosas… ¡lo importante era la sorpresa para Matt!

Dicen que una buena sorpresa… puede despertar el fuego de una relación nuevamente. ¡Y por los dioses que él lo necesitaba con urgencia! Amaba a Mattie, pero necesitaba sentir que el canadiense también lo amaba. Quería seducirlo de la manera más vil, hablarle de la manera más sucia… y amarlo como solo él sabía hacerlo. Quería cada suspiro, cada jadeo, cada gota de sudor, cada mirada de esos ojos violetas que lo encendían. Quería al canadiense en su cama, y lo tendría.

La idea que en la sala de reuniones había tomado forma, ahora empezaba a tener pies y cabeza… iría a su casa, y lo sorprendería con la mejor botella de champagne que el héroe podía comprar. ¡Claro! ¿Quién no caería redondo? Matt ciertamente lo haría.

Así, con las esperanzas por los cielos, justo como un colegiante de hormonas revolucionadas fue al encuentro de su amor. Pero como todos sabemos, a veces las cosas no salen como uno desea ¡perder 2 horas en esa maldita carretera! Alguien estaba en su contra, definitivamente.

En fin, la noche ya estaba en todo su esplendor, y las ganas de Alfred también. Con cuidado, aparco el coche fuera de la casa de Matt, y con aun más sigilo se dirigió a la puerta para abrir. Obviamente tenía llave. ¿Qué clase de amante serias si no tuvieras llave? _"Uno bastante privado de las delicias que eso encerraba."_ Y entró a la sala.

La casa reflejaba a su dueño hasta en sus más mínimos detalles. Cortinas blancas, muebles sencillos pero acogedores… poca decoración, pero muy acertada, todo perfectamente ordenado… _Esperen. Nada estaba ordenado. _

Pareciera que allí paso un huracán como los que hacían destrozos en su casa, todo enredado, tumbado. Matt no daba señas por ninguna parte… Y Alfred ya se estaba alterando. ¿Y si algo le había sucedido a su pequeño maple? Dejó sus llaves en la mesilla, y avanzo a tientas en la oscuridad, botella en mano, pues no encontraba el swich de la luz. Maldito que desaparecía en los peores momentos.

— _¡Matt…Matthew!—_llamaba fuerte, pero no había respuesta_— ¡Matthew! Honey… ¡Si esto es una especie de broma… no está siendo divertida!_

Y nuevamente el silencio fue su única respuesta.

Recibidor, cocina, baño… todo fue revuelto pero ni señas de él. Solo faltaba su habitación. Con lentitud casi dolorosa, fue atravesando el pequeño pasillo, con la luna iluminando sus pasos… como en las películas de terror que tanto le asustaban pero amaba producir.

_Y por fin, la anhelada puerta al final del pasillo. Se acercó, tomo el picaporte con manos temblorosas… abrió la puerta con un leve chillido…_

…Y sobre la cama, vestido solamente con boxers estaba Matt. Sus ojos cerrados, y los auriculares puestos, sonando tan fuerte que Alfred desde su posición podía oír lo que el canadiense escuchaba. _Out of control_… que extraño; no le conocía esos gustos. Siempre creyó que él se daba más al brit-pop; pero estaba claro que era una caja de sorpresas. Bajo la luz que se colaba del ventanal, su piel blanca se veía casi mortecina. _Deliciosamente apetecible. Sexualmente excitante._

Dándose cuenta que llamarlo no sería una opción, pues no lo escucharía, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Un tirón aquí, y otro más allá y quedo también en boxers, con la ropa regada por el suelo. Rodeo la cama, observando a Matt como un tigre acechando a su presa… esperando el momento preciso para atacar con uñas y dientes… _en todo el sentido de la palabra._ De un salto casi felino, se posiciono sobre él, y comenzó a besarlo, mientras Matt abría los ojos alterado.

_¡Se había dado el susto de su vida!_

Con fuerza inusitada en él, empujo a Alfred y este cayó al suelo. Se quitó los auriculares y lo miró con expresión curiosa.

— _¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? –_

—_Que gran recibimiento Matthew… ¿Tendremos acción esta noche?—_ bromeo con una brillante sonrisita bailándole en las comisuras de los labios

El chico no podía creerse la desfachatez de Alfred, ahí, tirado… semidesnudo… con esa exasperante sonrisa que a la vez era tan excitante… Frunció el ceño y se volvió a recostar en la cama, ignorando por completo al otro rubio que yacía a centímetros de él. ¿Por qué tenía que tentarlo de esa manera? Si, era tan presuntuoso que no se daba por enterado de lo que le causaba.

Y Alfred no hacía más que mirar sorprendido, la indiferencia de Matt le golpeo duro el ego.

— _¿Oh, vamos que te sucede? Has estado ignorándome bastante tiempo...—_a gatas, volvió a subir a la cama, y de un rápido movimiento lo tomo en brazos_— ¿es que acaso no me extrañas?_

—_Alfred… ¿sabes? Este no es un buen momento…—_ se removió en sus brazos tratando de deshacerse del firme agarre que el otro ejercía_—y hablo enserio_

— _¿Que te hace pensar que yo hablo en broma?—_besó delicadamente cada centímetro de su cuello arrancándole involuntarios suspiros_—no te hagas de rogar Matt… sabes que me deseas con todo tu ser…_

—_No lo hago Alfie… ya no quiero más—_susurró tomando su rostro entre sus manos—

Los antes cálidos brazos alrededor suyo, se sintieron de piedra, a la par que se acomodaba sobre la cama para mirarlo fijamente

— _¿A qué… te refieres con eso?—_Alfred preguntó, aunque en su corazón temía la respuesta.

—_Alfred… yo… — _

—_No quiero mentiras—_susurró.

—_Alfred… yo no te deseo más… es decir, ya no...—_

—_Dime quien es tu nuevo amante…— _el Alfred sujeto con fuerza las manos de Matt sobre su cabeza_—dímelo ahora._

—_Alfred, me estas lastimando… suéltame—_

—_Quien es el que se roba tus suspiros...—_ignorando su pedido, lo sostuvo más fuerte mientras que con la lengua la recorría al cuello, dejando un rastro húmedo a su paso hasta la boca_—quien es el que escucha tu dulce, dulce voz gemir…—_ beso lentamente sus labios, deleitándose al morderlos y sentir su aliento contra el suyo_—habla Matthew, dile a tu hermano quien es el que se mete a tu cama…_

—_No veo porque estás haciendo esto…—_ Matt articulo con dificultad, porque los movimientos de Alfred lo estaban distrayendo, e involuntarios jadeos se escapaban de su garganta. ¡Maldito Alfred! Maldito él y su débil corazón que se sobresaltaba ante cada caricia suya, por más leve que sea.

— _¿No ves porque lo hago?—_Alfred sonrió sobre su piel, mordiendo levemente y chupando toda la parte expuesta de su torso_—es porque estoy celoso… muy, muy celoso y quiero saber quién es el que ha tocado tu piel… ¿no ves lo que causas en mí? Tu actitud saca a relucir el lado oscuro del héroe…_

—_Alfred…—_

—_No, dejame terminar—_lo miró a los ojos con tal intensidad, que a Matt se le subió un escalofrío a la espina dorsal_— ¿quién te sedujo…? confía en mí, nadie se enterará…_

—_Alfred… me estas asustando, lo digo en serio...—_

— _¿Es por esto que me ignorabas en las reuniones y huías de mi a la menor oportunidad? Te comportaste como un chico malo, Matthew Williams… —_

Con una mano seguía sosteniendo los brazos de Matthew, y con otra fue bajando lentamente por el cuello, acariciando su pecho… rodeando su ombligo. Tenía el tacto de una pluma, y la cordura del canadiense ya amenazaba con ir al tacho.

—_Alfred…—_ Matt respiraba con dificultad, las manos del estadounidense eran demasiado para él. Como siempre. Esas manos lo habían conducido al pecado de su boca y al infierno de su cuerpo. Se introdujeron en sus boxers y tocaron con picardía su miembro, logrando que soltase de un jadeo todo el aire que había contenido sin darse cuenta.

Se movía rápido y preciso, como solo él sabía hacerlo. Y de forma igualmente rápida y precisa los jadeos y gemidos salían de la boca Matt.

— _¿Que pasa Mattie…? Después de todo, si lo querías ¿verdad?—_

—_Alfred… —_ su respiración se agitaba cada vez más, impidiendo que otra cosa más que gemidos roncos saliera de su garganta

—_Parece que estas un poco… subido de temperatura—_Alfred había comenzado a recorrer con su lengua, el camino que había trazado su mano segundos antes. Rodeando el ombligo… subiendo el pecho, lamiendo los pezones. Cada mordida, era una delicia para Alfred, y una placentera tortura para Matt.

—_Alfred… no-no…—_

— _¿Quieres negarte?—_le susurró al oído antes de morderle el lóbulo—

—_No… no-no pares…—_susurró—_sigue, Al, sigue…—_

— _¿Quieres que te toque?—_coronó la pregunta con un apretón al miembro canadiense

— _¡Sí!—_gritó el otro, con lágrimas recorriendo su mejilla.

Se posicionó encima y le soltó los brazos, convencido de que Matt ya no intentaría huir… estaba demasiado excitado para eso. El roce de sus sexos, hizo que ambos gimieran. No había nada que se le comparara.

—_Hermanito, eres mi perdición—_lo despojó de los boxers para tener una mayor área de acción. Sus pechos subían y bajaban y sus bocas se habían juntado en un furioso beso en el cual competían, ninguno quería quedar rezagado. Ya con las manos sueltas, Matt deslizo los boxers de Alfred rápidamente, haciendo que el roce fuera más cercano. Presiono sus caderas contra la de su hermano, que estaba más que excitado.

—_Alfred… hazlo...—_

Ignorándolo, Alfred lo tomo del pelo, y aparto su cabeza, dejando el mentón y todo el cuello de Matt a su disposición. Suaves caricias dieron paso a dientes, y labios que succionan, dejando marcas rojizas sobre su piel. Las manos que lo hicieron delirar, ahora se ocupaban de sus pezones, estirando, acariciando… excitando de una manera tal que Matt incluso se sentía explotar. ¿Quién imaginaría que se encontrarían en esta situación… de nuevo?

Alargó la mano y del lateral de la cama tomó a tientas la botella de champagne; la destapó vertiendo el espumante contenido sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Matt, bañándolo completamente. Alfred lamía la bebida, que incluso lo había salpicado un poco, tan lentamente, moviendo su boca eróticamente, saboreando… lo que sobraba de la bebida se lo dio de probar al canadiense que lo tragó todo tan rápido que hasta le goteaba de la boca.

—_Al….Mmmm… ah-ah…—_

Hasta el momento habían estado de frente, pero Alfred lo movió de posición y quedó boca abajo, con las piernas abiertas y más que dispuesto a recibirlo. La perspectiva tentaba a Alfred… _¡yeah!_ Sí que lo tentaba…

Tomo la cadera de Matthew y la subió un poco más, posicionando la punta de su erecto miembro justo en la entrada… y ahí se quedó.

—_Alfred… ¡Alfred hazlo ya!—_jadeó al sentir a su hermano tan cerca de su entrada y sin hacer nada—_que es lo que esperas…_

—_Que me digas quien es tu amante…— _

—_Alfred, dejate de tonterías, por favor...—_

—_No lo haré hasta que confieses…—_ rozaba su miembro con insistencia, causando tanta excitación en el otro…

—_Alfred...—_

— _¿Quién es?—_

—_No…—_

— _¡Quien! ¿Acaso es ese franchute hijo de puta? ¿El cubano loco? ¿O es el idiota Arthur? ¡Responde!_

— _¡Estas enfermo! No metas a Daddy ni a Papa en esto. No tienen nada que ver…_

—_Después de todo, te acostaste conmigo… que diferencia hacen "daddy o papa" Responde Matthew, ¡quién de ellos es!—_

— _¡Ninguno! ¡Esto ya es ofensivo! _

— _¡Entonces habla!_

— _¡No!—_

— _¡Quien es!—_ frotó su miembro contra el de Matt. Alfred ya no estaba seguro si podría aguantarse más, esperando que Matthew se decida a confesar. El plan que se formó en su cabeza hacia unos momentos ahora ya no parecía tan efectivo, el cuerpo de Matthew lo tentaba demasiado como para seguir con la treta de indiferente.

— _No es nadie, Alfred… soy yo. No quiero involucrarme más contigo—_cedió, con lágrimas aun manchando sus mejillas y la tan esperada penetración jamás llegó.

Inesperadamente, al menos para Matt, Alfred le soltó, y se incorporó, abandonando la cama en busca de sus pantalones. En el lecho, Matthew yacía confundido. Toda la calentura y el placer que le inundaban hacia unos momentos desaparecieron cuando Alfred se fue. Envolviéndose en las sabanas, se puso de pie y lo observó calzarse los pantalones y tratar de ponerse la camisa, aunque con dificultad.

—_Alfred… ¿qué pasó? No…—_

América decidió que por el bien de ambos sería mejor ignorarlo y tratar de salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, así que le dio la espalda y aun con la camisa desabotonada salió de la habitación. Estaba furioso, nervioso, estresado, triste, frustrado… una mezcolanza de sentimientos que se agolpaban en su interior luchando por ser la que dominara sus acciones. Sentía como que cada parte de su ser repitiera las palabras de Matt solo para torturarlo, lo sentía al respirar, con cada bombeo de sangre a su interior, con cada pestañeo…

Llegando a la sala, y cuando iba tomando las llaves para largarse, la blanca mano de Matt le sostuvo, ocasionando que en su rostro se dibujara una sonrisa patética

—_Alfred… por favor no te vayas…—_

—_Quiero irme...—_

—_Tenemos que hablar...—_

—_No tengo nada que hablar contigo Matthew, ya has dejado en claro las cosas...—_

—_Alfred, si no quieres escucharme como pareja, al menos hazlo como hermano—_

A pesar de que su orgullo le decía que no lo hiciera, y su ego le diera patadas, dejó las llaves en la mesilla y tomo asiento en uno de los sofás, dispuesto a soportar la dulce tortura de escuchar la voz de su hermano explayar las razones por las cuales se había decidido a eliminarlo de su vida y su corazón.

—_Habla…—_

Matthew lo miró a los ojos, como buscando en ellos algún indicio de hostilidad… pero solo halló en ellos un deje de decepción y tristeza. Cerró los ojos y trato de olvidar los de su hermano, pero le era difícil… tan difícil.

—_He estado pensando acerca de nuestra relación, reevaluando mi vida...—_

— _¿Hace cuánto tiempo?—_

— _¿Importa?—_

— _¡Hace cuanto!—_

—_De acuerdo, hace dos meses…— _Alfred apretaba las manos en puños alrededor de uno de los cojines, para evitar lanzarse sobre Matt, pero no dijo nada más, indicándole con la mirada que continuase. Lo estaba tomando bien, más bien de lo que tenía pensado. Aunque el dolor de saberse rechazado por la persona que más amaba era abrumador.

—_Y me di cuenta que nuestra relación no está bien…—_

— _¿Me dejaste por una tarde de reflexión de tu moral interior…?— articuló con un hilo de voz. Pero sin una pizca de enojo_

— _¡Alfred no lo tomes así! – exclamó Mattie, que al contrario de Alfred ya se estaba exaltando._

— _¿Tomarlo como? No estoy haciendo nada...—_

— _¡Es eso! ¿Qué esperas para ahorcarme, golpearme, demostrar alguna emoción?—_

—_Creeme, si me rindiera a mis emociones, te mataría. Pero te amo demasiado para hacer eso—_ Alfred se incorporó, como para marcharse, pero como la curiosidad mató al gato, se dio vuelta y volvió a preguntar

— _¿Quién más sabe de esto?—_

—_Nadie… excepto papa y daddy…—_

— _¿Incluso ellos lo saben? ¿Estuve siendo engañado por mi propia familia?—_

— _¡Ellos lo hicieron porque yo se los pedí! No los culpes. Daddy lo descubrió primero y se lo dijo a papa, pero yo les obligué a guardar silencio. No queríamos herirte… yo no quería herirte—_

— _¿No querían herirme? ¡NO QUERIAN HERIRME! Pues fallaron…—_ se acercó a él, y tomo su cuello entre sus manos, estuvo a punto de ahorcarlo, quería verlo implorar por su vida… pero no podía. No podía hacerle daño. Cayó de rodillas a sus pies, y se mantuvo abrazado a sus piernas, mientras las lágrimas de Matthew caían sobre su pelo, sobre su cara y se mezclaban con las suyas propias_—Mattie… dime, ¿no me amas? Dime que no sientes nada cuando estamos juntos… —_

—_No Alfred. Yo no podría mentirte… te amo justo como el primer día. Tengo problemas Alfred; problemas en mi interior que no me dejan en paz. ¿Sabes? Incluso he pensado en el suicidio… sería lo mejor para todos; dejaría de ser una molestia, incluso para mí mismo. Estoy en medio de un dilema moral que me está carcomiendo por dentro. ¡Eres mi hermano Alfred! ¡Mi hermano! ¿Cómo puedo dejarme llevar por el deseo sexual que me provocas aun sabiendo que está mal?_

_Matthew se arrodillo a la altura de su hermano y lo miró a los ojos con profunda pasión. No pasión carnal, si no la pasión que desata el corazón, al saberse en una encrucijada, en las cuales tenía mucho que ganar, pero también que perder._

_Mientras lo abrazaba, recordó las palabras que había cruzado ese día con Inglaterra y Francia a la salida de la cumbre de naciones. Se había propuesto dejar de lado al americano, él no le hacía bien. Arthur y Francis habían intervenido dando su opinión, al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su ex colonia… inclusive habían hecho de lado sus diferencias por su bien, tratando de tomar las cosas desde un punto serio en el cual dar un consejo acertado a Matthew. _

"_Mon petit. ¿Sabes? Yo soy el país del amor, así que te puedo hablar de él de mil formas posibles. Conozco sus mañas, sus consecuencias… pero nunca en toda mi existencia he predicho sus giros. Puede llevarte de ser la persona más feliz, a la más miserable solamente en un instante. Pero el pequeño secreto es… que debes disfrutarlo al máximo. ¿Es Alfred la persona que tú amas? ¿Te corresponde? Disfruta de tu felicidad, Matthew. La moral no se aplica a nosotros… al menos no en todas las facetas en las que te imaginas. Somos eternos, y la eternidad es un periodo de tiempo muy largo para pasarlo en soledad, pensando en el que hubiera sido"_

"_El amor es lo mejor que la vida puede darte, y eres una nación, deberías disfrutarlo como mejor te parezca. Nuestras vidas son largas, te lo digo yo, que tengo habidos muchos años. He visto nacer, vivir y morir a muchas personas, y créeme, no hay como el amor que ha hecho metamorfosis increíbles en la mayoría de ellas. Algunas… desafortunadamente fueron arrastradas a la locura, y eso, eso little Matt, es algo que no deseo para ti. No te preocupes por los sentimientos caóticos en tu interior. Recuerda que solo queremos lo mejor para ustedes" _

_-Matt… yo te amo. Te amo de una forma de la que jamás me sentí capaz. Quiero ver tu sonrisa, sentir tus labios… besar tu piel. Que me digas que me amas y correspondes mis sentimientos sería lo mejor que me sucedería. Siempre hemos estado juntos, y contrario a lo que debería ser, siempre me has cuidado de todo. Me has apoyado en cualquier cosa que proponga… en las noches siempre me acompañabas cuando tenía miedo. ¿Y sabes? Era tu compañía lo que me relajaba, no esa vela. Era tu voz lo que me adormecía, no los cuentos. Eran tus brazos los que me cobijaban no las mantas… dime Matthew; si eso no es amor, ¿qué es?_

_-Al… yo... yo creía que para ti era solo…-_

_-¿sexo?—_

_-Si… - _

_Alfred no dijo nada. Delicadamente, lo inclinó y quedó de espaldas al suelo, tomó a Matthew las manos y las junto con las suyas, entrelazando sus dedos tiernamente. Con la nariz fue trazando el contorno de sus facciones, solo un leve roce. Se miraron a los ojos intensamente, como no lo hacían hacía mucho tiempo. Los ojos son la ventana al alma, y Matt podía jurar que en esos azules orbes podía verla completa… todos los sentimientos que se había tragado o negado a dejar salir hasta ahora. Antes habían tenido una relación, pero para ambos no estaba fundamentada sobre amor. Matthew solo creía que era un capricho y Alfred que era un juego en el cual era el único que perdía._

_Posó sus labios sobre los de él, en un beso casto, puro como la clase de sentimientos que se reflejaban en sus ojos. Un beso por el cual ambos habían esperado demasiado; sin ninguna connotación sexual, nada. Solo amor. _

_El amor que vencía las barreras del género, de la moral… de todos los estándares impuestos por una sociedad que se empecinaba en fingir con tal de llevar la "perfecta vida" que decían tener ignorando lo demás, catalogándolo como carente de sentido. _

_Pero amor al fin y al cabo._

_Esa noche, durmieron en el suelo de la sala revuelta. No sucedió nada, nada aparte de caricias y lágrimas de aceptación. Nada aparte de susurros en los que se confesaban su amor y besos en los que podían sentir el sabor de su alma, sin tocar pizca de cuerpo._

_Y Matt concluyó que amaba a su hermano. Lo amaba mucho, y haría caso de los consejos de sus "padres" el amor realmente era maravilloso, y más todavía si uno se sabe correspondido._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bien… después de mis dos anteriores fics hetero… creo que ya es tiempo de otro yaoi.<strong>_

_**Como siempre, se notan mis preferencias con estos dos hermanitos ¿ne? ¡Si, se han comido mi corazón!**_

_**Este fic, se lo dedico con todo cariño a LadyLemmon ¡Perver de mi corazón! **_

_**Ella siempre me da inspiración yaoistica y además escribe los mejores lemmons yaoi que he leído. Se podría decir que es mi maestra. ¿Es esto una especie de prueba? Me gusta pensar que es como las monografías que nos mandan a hacer en el colegio XD**_

_**Aunque no creo haberme ganado todos los puntos porque no fue un lemmon en toda la regla… **_

_**El americancest se ha hecho mi pairing yaoi preferido… ¡al menos sobre el que escribo de forma medianamente decente! **_

_**Espero haya sido de su agrado.**_

_**¿Review's? me encantaría saber su opinion**_


End file.
